The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mimulus plant botanically known as Mimulus aurantiacus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Georgie Yellow’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during Jan. 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Mimulus cultivars with attractive flower coloration and a moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Mimulus cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Mimulus aurantiacus breeding selection designated nct-5683g, not patented, characterized by its medium golden-yellow colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and compact, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Mimulus aurantiacus breeding selection designated MIM-214, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during January 2009 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since January 2009 in Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.